The Dark Angel
by dragonlover439
Summary: For the turtles, it seemed like an ordinary night. That is, until they meet a mysterious angel named Dark Pit. He claims that he and others had somehow gotten to their world, and now it may be in danger. On top of that, Raph's been having dreams repeating the same strange messages. So is this angel insane, or is there truth to the words he stands by? Rated T for violence.


For Raph, this was just an ordinary night tracking mutegen with his three brothers Leo, Mikey, and Donnie. Nothing seemed different from how it usually was. Of course, he wasn't paying much attention to the moon if he assumed exactly that. It's never an "ordinary night" in these stories. But that's not the point. Had he been paying attention to the moon, he would have seen it was full. He also would have noticed a figure pure black from its reflection from moonlight, slowly descending towards New York. However, he wasn't paying attention to the moon, and neither was Mikey, Leo, or Donnie. They just ran around, joking with one another, as jovial as they ever were.

In the midst of the night, the fun was interrupted when Donnie let out a defeated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"The mutegen tracker's acting crazy." Donnie sighed. "I don't even know if it's tracking anything. When we move to where it says the mutegen is, there is nothing. There isn't even anything that could hold the same type or amount of energy as mutegen could!"

"Maybe the wires are busted?" Mikey suggested.

"I doubt it. It was working just an hour ago. I tested it with the mutegen in the lab, and it worked fine."

"Maybe Mikey's right." Leo agreed. "Maybe a wire broke or something after you tested it and you didn't realize."

"Maybe." Donnie considered. "Raph, are you okay?" He noticed his brother was staring out at the rest of New York, almost daydreaming. It wasn't like Raph to daydream.

He somewhat jumped, like he was being woken up from a dream. "Yeah. I'm fine." he replied. "It's just... does something feel... off to you?"

They all shook their heads saying "No." or "Not really." Now it was his turn to give a defeated sigh. They stopped discussing the issue, since none of them really knew what to say. As they headed back to the sewers, Raph didn't forget the "off" feeling he had. He felt sick to his stomach, like the one someone would have going into a huge battle. The problem was he wasn't going into one. He and his brothers were searching for mutegen, not mutants. Besides, fighting mutants didn't make him _that_ worried anymore because he did it all the time. An awful feeling of worry filled foreboding stuck with him, like a scratch. You notice it, you want to do more to make it go away, but you're stuck just waiting for it to heal. It enraged him that he couldn't find a way to stop the feeling from sticking to his mind.

After several minutes of attempting to understand the feeling, Leo suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. They all stopped alongside him, Mikey and Donnie as concerned as he was.

"What's the big-" Raph asked before he finally looked at what they were looking at. It was some kind of human around his age. He was wearing some kind of black toga with black sandals. A large black bracelet lay on both of his wrists, with another golden bracelet on his arm near his shoulder. His hair was pure black with a golden laurel crown sitting upon it. There was one thing he had that no human seemed to have. He had ink black wings that allowed him to hover above them. Finally, he had deep purple eyes that seemed to shine in the moonlight. When Raph saw him, his jaw dropped. The feeling now seemed to be directed to this person he had never met.

"deal...?" Raph finally finished. His voice was so quiet, Leo had to lean his head a little closer to hear what he said. Then the boy took a bow, that Raph must not have noticed at first, and began shooting arrows at them. Unable to reach him, Leo instructed the other three to distract him. As they distracted him with throwing stars, Leo ran to a long nearby building and wall jumped off of it and punched him hard enough to make him fall to the building the other three turtles were. The four defeated him somewhat quickly, but not easily. When the person accepted defeat, his eyes narrowed.

"Great. Now you're going to make me a prisoner of the underworld now, aren't you?"

"What?" Donnie, Mikey, and Leo asked in unison. Raph didn't speak, and just looked at the opponent, eyes wide from being baffled. The stranger appeared just as perplexed.

"You aren't part of the underworld army?" he questioned.

"What's an 'underworld army'?" Mikey asked.

The stranger just turned his head to the side. "Forces of Nature, then...?"

"What's that?"

The stranger then looked relieved, as if the worry he felt was all imaginary.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"I am Dark Pit." the stranger said. "Servant to nobody but myself. I've been wandering around, searching for underworld fools to fight."

Leo nodded and replied "My name's Leo. These are my brothers Donnie, Raph, and Mikey."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're not a threat I understand. Have you happened to see anyone named Pit around? He kind of looks like me, but _unlike_ me he will blindly play follow the leader."

"Sorry. The only person we've ever seen that looks like you is, well, _you_."

Dark Pit shook his head an sighed.

"Guys!" Donnie interrupted. "Look! The mutegen tracker's going crazy!" He held out the device to show it lighting up in the direction of Dark Pit.


End file.
